sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Czarodziejka z Plutona
Czarodziejka z Plutona (jap. セーラープルート Sērā Purūto, ang. Sailor Pluto) – bohaterka anime i mangi Czarodziejka z Księżyca stworzonej przez Naoko Takeuchi. Jest też jedną z czterech Czarodziejek Zewnętrznego Układu Słonecznego. Jej prawdziwą tożsamością jest Setsuna Meiō. Sama nazywa siebie Wojowniczką Rewolucji (jap. 変革の戦士) i Wojowniczką Czasoprzestrzeni (jap. 時空の戦士), pod opieką z "Planety Zaświatów", odnosząc się do dosłownego znaczenia japońskiej nazwy dla Plutona. Formy Sailor Pluto Sailor Pluto jest najrzadziej występującą w historii wojowniczką, a także najstarszą z nich wszystkich. Tylko ona nie odradza się z pozostałymi wojowniczkami po ataku na Srebrne Milenium. Dopiero po przebudzeniu się Nowej Królowej Serenity w XXX wieku dostaje ludzkie życie w przeszłości (XX w.) jako Setsuna Meioh. Na co dzień jest Strażniczką Wrót Czasoprzestrzeni i samotnie spędza czas zawieszona w korytarzu między wymiarami, pilnując, by nikt niepowołany nie przekroczył bram Królestwa. Posiada moc przewidywania przyszłości, jednak zazwyczaj nie wolno jej pod żadnym pozorem zdradzi tajemnic, które są jej wyjawiane przez czas. Wyjątek stanowi jedynie sprawa Sailor Saturn, o której opowiada pozostałym wojowniczkom. Posiada jedno tylko zaklęcie, którym się posługuje, by odeprzeć atak przeciwnika: Dead Scream!. Znajdujące się różdżce-kluczu ogromne serce było trzecim talizmanem. Został on ujawniony przez Czarodziejkę z Plutona w odcinku 110. Super Sailor Pluto Oprócz ubioru, niewiele zmienia się po przejściu na poziom "Super". Eternal Sailor Pluto Występuje tylko w mandze. Jest to ostatnia forma Setsuny jako wojowniczki i zarazem najsilniejsza. Otrzymuje nowe ataki, a w razie potrzeby mogą jej wyrosnąć skrzydła (podobnie zresztą jak innym wojowniczkom). Eternal Sailor Pluto to ostatnie już wcielenie Setsuny. Podczas walki z Galaxią Czarodziejka z Plutona, tak inne wojowniczki zostaje zabita. Kiedy Usagi zwycięża nad złem, Setsuna odradza się na nowo i żyje razem ze swymi przyjaciółkami w świecie pełnym pokoju i miłości. Evil Sailor Pluto Wystąpiła tylko w mandze. Przymusowo dołączyła do Galaxii. Musicale thumb|right|150px|Yūko Hosaka jako Sailor Pluto W musicalach Sera Myu w jej rolę wcielały się: Miwa Hosoki, Rei Saitō, Yuki Kamiya, Seiko Nakazawa, Teruyo Watanabe, Yūko Hosaka, Yukiko Nakae, Miho Yokoi. Miała dwie piosenki image song: Stay Alone oraz Forbidden Hades. Sailor Pluto po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w musicalu Usagi - Ai no Senshi e no Michi, gdzie ukazała się jedynie jej sylwetka, a osobą odgrywającą ją była w rzeczywistości aktorka grająca Sailor Jupiter – Kanoko, trzymająca Garnet Rod, ale w kostiumie Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Pluto jako osoba pojawiła się w następnym musicalu Henshin - Super Senshi e no Michi. Moce Kwestie transformacji |-|Anime = *''Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!'' (Potęgo Planety Pluton, Przemień Mnie!) |-|Manga = *''Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!'' (Potęgo Planety Pluton, Przemień Mnie!) *''Pluto Crystal Power, Make Up!'' (Potęgo Kryształu Plutona, Przemień Mnie!) Ataki i moce |-|Anime = *''Dead Scream!'' *''Time Stop!'' - zakazane zaklęcie, powodujące zatrzymanie czasu. ; Grupowe ataki i moce *''Sailor Teleport!'' *''Silver Crystal Power!'' |-|Manga = *''Dead Scream!'' *''Chronos Typhoon!'' *''Garnet Ball!'' *''Dark Dome Close!'' *''Galactica Chronos Typhoon!'' *''Time Stop!'' ; Grupowe ataki i moce * Galactica Cannon! * Galactica Planet Attack! |-|Gry = * Dimension Dance * Strict Sweep * Action Spinster * Destiny Spinster * Twilight Przedmioty :Zobacz w osobnym artykule: Przedmioty Sailor Pluto. Galeria Gxhffx.JPG|Sailor Pluto (manga) Splutopa.jpg|Super Sailor Pluto (anime) YuukoHosakaSailorPluto.jpg|Sailor Pluto (Sera Myu) Kategoria:Outer Senshi Kategoria:Kobiety